Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle drive unit.
Background Information
Some bicycles are provided with a bicycle drive unit to assist the rider by generating an auxiliary drive force. A bicycle drive unit comprises a motor for assisting the manual drive force. In addition to the motor, the bicycle drive unit often further comprises a reduction gear that decelerates and outputs the rotation of the motor, a resultant force member to which rotation is transmitted from each of the reduction gear and a crankshaft, and the like. One example of such a conventional bicycle drive unit is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2,623,419.